


The cookies gave her away

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious cookie disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cookies gave her away

“Carmilla? Did you eat my cookies?” Laura looked around her computer, seeing a few cookie crumbs on her desk, but her cookie box was nowhere to be found. She assumed Carmilla ate the last few and threw the box in the trash, but Carmilla actually throwing something away would be her doing a chore, and that was out of the question.

“Nope.” was all she said as she walked over to her bed with a glass of “soy milk”.

Laura accepted that the crimson liquid in Carmillas glass was in fact blood, but she refereed to it as soy milk. She also accepted that her roommate was a vampire. What she could not accept was that she would eat the last of her cookies and then deny it.

“It´s okay if you did. You don’t have to lie about it.” Laura sat defeated on her chair and looked at her computer screen. Her body was in serious need of a sugar doses and she was out of sweets.

_Those cookies are my last hope. Without them I am doomed!!!_

She allowed herself to be a bit melodramatic, and let her head fall on the desk with a loud sigh, cookie crumbles sticking to her forehead. She was hungry.

“Cupcake, I did not eat your cookies. At least not this time.” she took a sip of her soy milk and put the glass on the desk next to the girl that looked like all her ships have drowned.

“Are you sure you didn’t eat them all yesterday?” She didn’t like seeing Laura upset, even if its was for a silly reason like disappeared cookies.

Lauras head snapped up and she looked at Carmilla with a crazed look in her eyes, and cookie crumbles stuck to her forehead which made the vampire giggle.

“I did not eat them. I know I didn’t. I left a few cookies in the box for today. Now I can´t find the box nor the cookies. And you’re claiming you didn’t eat them.”

“That’s because I didn’t eat them, cupcake.” She brushed of the crumbs off Lauras forehead and watched as the girls lips turned into the cutest pout Carmilla has ever seen.

_Why does she have to be so damn cute! Ugh you tiny human!_

“Then where are my cookies?” Laura felt defeated and she slowly leaned her head onto Carmillas shoulder, resting it there for a moment, as the vampire awkwardly patted her back and glanced over to Lauras camera, that was still turned on.

“I don’t know where your cookies are, but your computer just might.” She nudged her up from her shoulder and Laura hurried to see if her camera was really on the whole night.

She had quite a few hours of last night saved on her computer, which she luckily forgot to turn of. Siting up straight on her chair she excitedly clapped her hands and looked back at Carmilla that watched her with amusement.

“Time to see what idiot stole my cookies from me.”

She rolled the video all the way back to the moment when she laid down to sleep. For a while there was noting to be seen other then her tossing and turning around before finally falling asleep. Carmilla eyed her curiously, realizing that she was still having nightmares and didn’t say anything about it. She was just about to say something, as Laura moved closer to the screen, slowing the video down to a normal pace.

In the video Laura sat up on her bed, and stared blankly for a few minutes.

“I don’t remember waking up in the middle of the night.”

Carmilla now focused on the girl siting on the bed as she slowly stood up and walked over to the computer, reaching out past the cameras view and pulling a small box over to herself. She sat back down onto her bed and munched on the cookies. Carmilla smirked as Laura just sat there, staring at the screen.

“I guess now we know who the idiot that stole your cookies is, cupcake.”

“I don’t remember any of that.”

“Seems to me that you are sleep eating _ba_...buttercup.” _Did I just almost call Laura baby? Tiny gay has weakened me._

Video Laura brushed of her cookie crumbs and stood up, throwing the box away into the trash before walking over into the middle of the room.

Laura was about to turn of the computer as Carmilla stooped her, staring curiously at the screen. Laura turned her attention back to the screen too, seeing herself lean down to Carmillas bed, pulling the blanket over her, she then kneeled at her bed for a moment, the word _Pretty_ leaving Lauras lips before walking back over to her bed and laying down.

Carmilla sat there, looking at the now blank screen as Laura finally turned of the computer and turned in her chair, facing her.

“Well, “ she scratched the back of her head nervously, looking onto her lap. “at least now I know where the cookies disappeared.” She bit her lip as silence overcame the room, and she just sat there before Carmilla finally looked back at her.

_Laura covered me with a blanket. She said Pretty. Does Laura think I´m pretty? Why do I even care what she thinks? Oh you tiny little human, why must you be so adorably sweet?_

“I think I´m gonna go buy some cookies, somewhere. Or something.” She stood up from her chair and only took a few steeps before Carmillas voice made her turn around again.

“You think I´m pretty.” The vampires smirk was evident on her face as Lauras cheeks turned a light pink color. She didn’t say anything to that, and blushed even deeper as Carmilla stood up and walked over to her, almost chest to chest.

“You think I´m pretty. You want to kiss me, you want to hug me...” she singsonged those words slowly and Laura couldn’t help it but laugh at her, feeling less embarrassed by being caught admitting to Carmilla that she thinks shes pretty.

“Really? Miss Congeniality?” Laura relaxed at the vampires closeness and moved her hands to her waist, pulling her closer as Carmillas fingertips slowly brushed her way up her arm.

“What can I say, its a fairly good movie.” Her fingers crawled over Lauras shoulder and rested on her neck. She leaned down slowly, her eyes locked with Lauras. She smirked as she saw Lauras tongue darting out and licking her dry lips.

“Are you just going to talk now?” Her hands held onto her hips tighter as she felt Carmillas breath on her lips.

“Nope.” Carmilla suddenly steeped away and turned to walk out of the room. “I´m going to go buy you some cookies.” she laughed as she looked at Lauras pouting face and steeped back to her, pulling her by her waist.

She crashed their lips together in a long awaited kiss, feeling Lauras smile as she spoke between kisses. “We can” _kiss_ “buy them” _kiss_ “together” _kiss_ “later.” She kissed her one more time before pushing Carmilla back onto her bed.

“I have something much sweeter to nibble on now.”


End file.
